Chad Warden
THE TRUEST KIDS BOP KID we fly high, no lie, you know this, BALLIN ballin Sup bitches. SUP BITCHES. It’s Chad Warden here. Aight, I’m talking bout that, PS Triple. The PS Triple I ain’t talking bout that wii. That wii? Shiiiit. Shit people p-people be talkin’ bout how it was all, new, and shit, but you know what I’m tryin to say? I’m tryin to say, is that…c’mon know, wii? C’mon, that c-that lil’ controller baby that looks like a dildo. Aight, I ain’t trying to play my games, with no Dil. Do. Aight, maybe if the game is like, y’know, Warioware, shove-it-up-yo-own-ass game, yeah I dunno, I dunno if there’s any minigames where you know, you have to shove it up yo ass. But…c’mon now, the wii? People trying to say that the, the PS3 copied the wii with a motion sen-uh…I don’ give a fuck. Shit, shit the wii, you know what they should copy? They should copy how to get good games. They should copy how to get good games from the PS3. Heh errybody knows, is that PS3 make the best games, knaw I mean nigga? I mean, c’mon, you got lil’ games I mean you got wii what, what you got, Legend of Zelda where you walk around with a lil’ bitch, and his lil’ bitch-ass sword, and lil’ shield, and he’s goin “HEH! HEH! HEH!” C’mon, who wants to play that shit? I needa shoot some nigga. Wh-pow, pow Nintendo, ah, and then you talk about Nintendo isn’t copying anything and how Sony is copying everything, and that’s just bullshit, that bullshit…shit s-saying Final Fantasy was on Nintendo before Sony, have you played the PS1? Nigga, nigga the PS1 got Final Fantasy 7, shit, Nintendo trying to copy that shit, they know that they can’t compete if they don’t have Final Fantasy. Nigga, I don’t even care if any other systems get Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy sucks ass now. Ooo, look at Final Fantasy 12, y’know where you’re runnin’ around with a lil’ girl and shit. Fuck everybody knows that girls can’t do shit other than suck dick. So, what I’m really tryin’ to say, is that, Sony…Sony’s the bomb, nigga. That’s true shit, Sony is true shit. Y’know…so…EHHH and then you-and then we got these Xbox fans, about fans of the Xbox 360. The Xbox 360, Xbox Circle? Who the fuck they think they are, they think they’re smart and shit? We ain’t doin’ geometry, we tryin’ ta play some games. And that’s one thing Xbox don’t got, Xbox ain’t got gaaaaames. It ain’t got games! Shit, butthole aught, what, nig nig tryin’ to say like, Gears of War. Shit, fuck Gears of War more like Tears of War, man that shit has that lil’ bitch cryin’ all the time, you see that commercial? That little bitch-ass commercial with that song? With that, with that pussy-ass song? Shit, true games, true games have some, some Fiddy Cent in the background, some Fat Joe some, BALLINNN. Shit, not some of this Madworld shit nah fuck that. And then, and then what else does Xbox got? Xbox got, Halo. Nigga, tryin to talk about Halo, about Halo 3, Y’know what I’m saying? Man they best rename that shit to GAYlo Three…shit, that shit is mad gay. True nigga, true nigga don’t play that game. Y’know who play that shit? Gay nig…gay nig.(edited) Sony always wins, baby, Sony always wins. You can’t beat Sony. Shit, that shit is slick, slick, that sh-have you seen the PS3? That shit is, nice nice slick, black, the-whistles That shit is nice, see like my hair over here, bitch? My hair? You like that shit, that sh-, that shit is slick, that shit is black. Shit, my hair was, was blonde before this shit, aight? Aight, I dyed that shit black, you know why? Cuz PS TRIPLE, the PS TRIPLE… Argh, that shit is money, money…we got this one little fat bitch, I don’t even know his fuckin’ name, but they got the little fat bitch tryin’ to say that the PS3 costs a lot, what kinda poor, bitch-ass cardboard box is he livin’ out of, baby? $600 ain’t shit to Chad Warden, Chad Warden wipes his ass with $600. $600 ain’t shit. Shit…I’ll give you $600 just to shut the hell up, nigga. Fuck, y-y’know I can’t take the Wii with me, I can’t have it in my caddy, y’know, y’know s-I needa play some HD games while I’m rollin’ in my caddy, how’m I supposed to get some hunnies with a wii? It’s like, “Yo baby, look at my wii!” Y’know what they say to me? They fuckin’ laugh. W-when I show, when I show them my PS3, huh-hunnies get all over it…shit. Get all the hunnies with a PS Triple. we fly high, no lie, you know this, BALLIN ballin right